pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
5 News
5 News is the news programme of British broadcaster Channel 5 produced by ITN from Channel 5's parent companyNorthern & Shell head office on Lower Thames Street in the City of London. From 1 January 2005, Sky News was awarded the contract to provide the news for Channel 5, replacing ITN, which had provided the channel's news service from the channel's launch in 1997. On 14 February 2011, the service was rebranded back to its original name, 5 News, having been called Five News from 2002 until 2011.[1][2] On 20 February 2012 the contract returned to original provider ITN.[3] In September 2013, ITN announced that Geoff Hill was to leave 5 News to become the new Editor of ITV News. The following month ITN announced that ITV News' Head of Output, Cristina Nicolotti Squires would become the new Editor of 5 News in November 2013. The ITV press centre announced on 2 September 2011 that David Kermode, at-the-time editor, would leave 5 News in order to take up an editorial spot on Daybreak.[4] He was replaced by Geoff Hill.[5] Following the departure of Matt Barbet from ITV Breakfast's Daybreak it was confirmed that he would reappear on 5 News Tonight. His return was aired on 28th April 2014. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/5_News# hide *1 History *2 Website *3 Presenters **3.1 Current newscasters **3.2 Former newscasters *4 Channel 5 Weather **4.1 Current presenters **4.2 Former presenters (Channel 5) **4.3 Former presenters (Sky News Weather) *5 Correspondents *6 News programmes **6.1 Current **6.2 Former *7 Features *8 References *9 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=1 edit 5 News was one of the new station's flagship programmes when it launched on 30 March 1997. It was originally produced by ITN, which at the time also provided the news for Channel 4 and ITV. It was announced on 9 March 2004 that Sky had won the new contract to provide Channel 5 with its news bulletins.[6] The first Sky-produced bulletin was planned for 3 January 2005 but the 2004 Indian Ocean earthquake and tsunami brought this forward two days in a short Saturday evening update.[7] The contract with Sky was extended to 2012 in January 2009.[8] Five News pioneered a number of innovations in style, format and content of news and won numerous awards in its early years.[9] On 20 October 2008, Five News was given a refreshed look with new theme music and titles. The 7pm edition was also re-branded Five News at 7 and saw the return of presenters standing up to read the news. On 10 August 2009, Channel 5 announced its Five News at 7 programme would be axed in Autumn 2009 along with newscaster Isla Traquair. On 28 August 2009, at the end of the programme, Isla announced it was her last appearance and on 4 September, Matt Barbet presented the last programme. Five News at 7 was replaced by an hour long programme called Live from Studio Five, a nightly magazine programme featuring a mix of news and chat, airing from 6:30pm weeknights, from 14 September 2009.[10] The show rivalled the BBC One programme The One Show.[11] In November 2009, James Partridge of facial disfigurement charity Changing Faces presented the lunchtime news bulletins all week. "We hope it will make viewers examine their own prejudices" commented Channel 5 head of news Chris Shaw.[12] On 2 August 2010, Five News at 7 was reinstated,[13] after a change of ownership of the channel.[14] Live from Studio Five was cut to 30 minutes as a result.[15] On 14 October 2010, Natasha Kaplinsky announced that she was leaving Channel 5 at the end of 2010, having spent much of her three years at the broadcaster on maternity leave.[16] In February 2011, Emma Crosby was appointed as Kaplinsky's replacement and presenter of the 7pm bulletin, with Barbet hosting the 5pm edition.[17] The service was relaunched as 5 News on 14 February 2011 to match Channel 5's current re-branding, with Crosby making her first appearance.[18] On 9 January 2012, due to the production handover from Sky News to ITN, the 7pm edition of 5 News was moved to the earlier timeslot of 6:30pm in place of the axed''OK! TV. The ITN produced ''5 News bulletins relaunched on 20 February 2012 with newscasters Matt Barbet and Emma Crosby retaining their roles as lead newscasters. The bulletin's website and social media offerings were also relaunched at this time. On 11 June 2012 it was announced Matt Barbet would leave 5 News to join ITV's Daybreak.[19] He left on 26 July 2012 with Emma Crosby now presenting both editions.[20][21] On 16 April 2014, it was announced on Twitter that following Matt Barbet's departure from Daybreak, he would be returning to 5 News & ITN to present 5 News Tonight- a new show at 6:30pm, replacing NewsTalk Live, on 28 April 2014. Emma Crosby will continue to present 5 News at 5pm. Websitehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=2 edit Following the handover back to ITN, the 5 News website now features news, blogs, information on programme air times, and 5 News presenter profiles. Presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=3 edit Current newscastershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=4 edit Former newscastershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=5 edit Channel 5 Weatherhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=6 edit Weather forecasts follow 5 News at Lunchtime, 5 News at 5.00 and 5 News Tonight on weekdays; the 5 News update on weekends. Until March 2009, Channel 5 had a dedicated team of weather presenters. Sky News weather presenters then provided forecasts for the channel.[22] This changed in November 2010 when Sian Welby joined Channel 5 as weather presenter.[23] Current presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=7 edit Former presenters (Channel 5)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=8 edit Former presenters (Sky News Weather)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=9 edit Correspondentshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=10 edit News programmeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=11 edit Currenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=12 edit *''5 News at Lunchtime'': 12:10-12:15 - Monday to Friday *''5 News at 5.00'': 17:00–17:30 - Monday to Friday *''5 News at 20.58'': 20:58–21:00 - Monday to Friday *''5 News at 21.58'': 21:58–22:00 - Monday to Friday *''5 News'' during evening film - various days *''5 News Weekend'', time vary - Saturday to Sunday *''5 News Tonight'': 18:30-19:00 - Monday to Friday (as of 28th April 2014) Formerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=13 edit *''5 News Early'' - Breakfast edition broadcast at 06:00 (1997–2000) *''Five News at 11.30'' - Late morning bulletin (2004–2007) *''5 News at Noon'' - Daytime edition broadcast (1998–2004) *''5 News'' - The generic name and the nightly edition (1997–1999) *''5 News at Breakfast'' - Shorter breakfast edition (2000–2001)[24] *''5 News at 6.00'' - Evening edition (1999–2001) *''5 News at 5.30'' (later Five News at 5.30) - Early evening edition (2001–2004) *''5 News at 7.30'' (later Five News at 7.30) - Nightly edition (2001–2004) *''First On 5'' - News segment presented within the main edition (1997–2000) *''NewsTalk Live'': Weekday interview and debate programme 18:30–19:00 (8 July 2013-25 April 2014) Featureshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=5_News&action=edit&section=14 edit *''5 News'' originally provided afternoon and evening updates on the hour, every hour during the week *A 'ticker' was used during these updates, the first seen on a terrestrial news broadcast, outside of a simulcast with a news channel. It was however switched to a weather ticker before being dropped entirely in 2007 *A presenter standing up or 'perching' rather than sitting behind a desk[7] (which has since been used by other broadcasters). This feature was banned by the channel in 2007, with presenters at the seating area for all bulletins,[25] although the presenters stood again when 5 News was relaunched in February 2011 *On air 'teases'[clarification needed] from production staff *Live discussions involving various experts, campaigners, celebrities and political commentators *Guest editors - these included Ms. Dynamite, Dame Kelly Holmes, Howard Marks and Alastair Campbell[26] *''Your News'', a segment of most bulletins given over to viewers' videos and now adapted by many other news programmes under the banner 'user-generated content'[27] *On-screen email addresses for reporters while they're on air, a feature previously seen in newspapers. This was dropped a few months after introduction *When the contract transferred to Sky News, Five News was the first programme to broadcast (and, for the first time, in widescreen) from the news centre at Sky's headquarters in Osterley Category:1997 television series debuts